It Will Rain
'It Will Rain' is a song by American artist Bruno Mars. The song was released on iTunes for purchase on September 27, 2011. An accompanying music video was planned to premiere on October 26, 2011 on MTV. However, on October 24, 2011 Mars announced via Twitter that the music video had been delayed until a couple of weeks. It eventually premiered on November 10, 2011 The track appears on the soundtrack to the film The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 1. Background 'It Will Rain' is a love ballad co-written and produced by Bruno Mars and his songwriting and production team, The Smeezingtons. The soundtrack disc hit stores on November 8, 2011. Bruno described the new song as'"think of the darker side of love'. The agony and torment of heartbreak in the lyrics describe the universal emotional pain of relationship bonds like oxytocin relationships, sexual arousal, bonding and romantic attachment and behavioral addiction, being ripped apart that results in depression. The music video for 'It Will Rain' premiered on November 10, 2011 on MTV. Bruno Mars falls for a girl in the clip and it shows the pair going through different emotions like love and anger. It also features footage from the film Breaking Dawn: Part 1, the fourth film in the Twilight saga. The video for the song was then uploaded on YouTube by Mars' label Elektra Records. Although some reviews were mixed, for example Rolling Stone, which gave the song three stars out of five, saying it "sounds a little bit like 'Wild Horses,' and 'a lot like Mars' next radio juggernaut', the song was highly popular and successful. Mars and his label Elektra Records celebrated the singer’s fourth #1 single on the Billboard Top 40 chart with this song. Lyrics If you ever leave me, baby, Leave some morphine at my door 'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication To realize what we used to have, We don't have it anymore. There's no religion that could save me No matter how long my knees are on the floor So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin' To keep you by my side To keep you from walkin' out the door. 'Cause there'll be no sunlight If I lose you, baby There'll be no clear skies If I lose you, baby Just like the clouds My eyes will do the same, if you walk away Everyday, it'll rain, rain, rain I'll never be your mother's favorite Your daddy can't even look me in the eye Ooh, if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing Sayin' "There goes my little girl Walkin' with that troublesome guy" But they're just afraid of something they can't understand Ooh, but little darlin' watch me change their minds Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding If that'll make you mine 'Cause there'll be no sunlight If I lose you, baby There'll be no clear skies If I lose you, baby Just like the clouds My eyes will do the same, if you walk away Everyday, it'll rain, rain, rain. Don't just say goodbye, Don't just say goodbye I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding If that'll make it right 'Cause there'll be no sunlight If I lose you, baby There'll be no clear skies If I lose you, baby Just like the clouds My eyes will do the same, if you walk away Everyday, it'll rain, rain, rain Category:Songs Category:Bruno Mars Category:Doo-Wops and Hooligans Songs Category:Doo-Wops and Hooligans Singles